An unknown power
by Keira Pegasus
Summary: A Jedi takes a risk. All for a human girl...or is she human? She doesn't know anything about Jedi, the Republic, or the Clone Wars. Who is she? Why is she so important? How does this change the game? read and review please!
1. Prologue

Prologue-

I was found as a baby by two women that worked at an orphanage. I was wrapped in a bundle and placed on the bench across the street one morning and when the women went to fetch the mail and heard me crying on the bench. When they found me they saw a little frail baby with hair as black as could be and eyes that brown on the outside of the iris and a dark green color almost blending and leaking into the brown from the pupil out in streaks.

They looked at me and saw a small golden locket around my neck with, when opened showed a picture of me with the words 'Terra Nova' below it. When the women took me inside the high mistress of the orphanage told the two that I was to stay with them unless my parents were ever found. As they made room for me and went to get something for me to eat they had to decide what to call me. Remembering that the locket had the phrase 'Terra Nova' under my picture one of the women wanted to have that be my name, but the other said that the name was too unnatural to call a child by. The two compromised by naming me Terrisa Novellia and my birthday was the day the women found me. One of the women, Brenda, was the only one who called me 'Terra'.

In the capable hands of the two kind women I grew fast and soon I was almost of age one. But just a few days shy my birthday I was struck with a terrible illness. No other children were sick and I had a raging fever. When after all of the remedies that my caregivers tried to stop the illness and nothing worked a doctor was called in. With medicine after medicine not working and my illness getting worse the doctor simply told the women that there was nothing that he could do and that he suspected that I wouldn't be able to survive it. All of the workers of the orphanage were saddened and just as they lost hope, my fever broke and color started to come back into my skin.

With the illness almost gone, the women decided to celebrate with my first real full tub bath for since I was so small I was usually bathed in a sink. But when they started to wash my hair, it was if all of the black was just dye and was washing off. The women tried to stop the strange leaking of color from coming off my hair with no success. When my hair was rinsed all of the pure black color was gone leaving a pure white like snow. Puzzled by the sudden change of my hair they called the doctor again who concluded that nothing at all was wrong with me. So the women dismissed the change and continued to raise me along with the other orphans.

As I grew older and was of the age of six I started to see that many of the other children were always looking at me. I just dismissed their looks and would continue to play. I did however always feel somewhat different, like I didn't fit in with the children and that I didn't belong there. I kept having feelings and I always knew when one of the other children were watching me. Just after my ninth birthday some of the kids came up to me asking why my hair was white. They were older than me and I simply told them that I took a bath and the black came out of my hair. Even if I told them the truth, they never believed me and for the years after that I was always ridiculed. The workers tried to stop the children's teasing but after everything I told them that it was alright and to not waste their time.

Years passed and soon it was the month of my sixteenth birthday and with the changing years the orphanage changed as well. The entire place was redone and they now let us have one room with a TV and a phone to use. Then they didn't call it an orphanage but a minor/childcare facility. It was all the same to us. I was laying there with many thoughts going through my head. Every year I around my 'found' birthday I would think about who my real parents could be, what they were like, whether they wanted to keep me. I just wanted to know why I had to live in the orphanage. I felt like for some strange reason that I didn't belong here.


	2. Episode1: An unexpected visit

Episode 1- an unexpected visit

It's about two weeks until my 'found' birthday and this year I have been thinking even more about my past and who I might really be if I wasn't an orphan. Bedtime came but I stayed awake laying in my room. I got up and went to the bathroom and saw that the clock in the hallway shone that it was almost one in the mourning but I didn't feel tired at all and decided to head back into my room.

That weird feeling came again and by now I knew to follow it, this time it told me to go outside and after getting dressed and grabbing my bag I head out. So, I had to sneak around the head mistress's room and out the back door in the huge kitchen. I got around the head mistress's room perfectly fine but right when I came to the door that lead to the kitchen one of the oldest care women came out of the kitchen with a glass of water. I had to quickly hide behind a bookshelf and I stood there waiting for her to walk down the hallway and back to her room. After a few minutes I tiptoed to the kitchen door and open it slowly so it doesn't creak.

When I get into the kitchen I head straight for the door that leads to the garden outside. I check the door and it is locked. _Of course_ I think. I pull out a bobby pin from the hair behind my left ear and unlock the door just as I have countless times. Many nights I would sneak out to just feel free and to practice what I love, training. I would train myself to fight with a small stick or just with my bare hands. I felt like I was good at it but I would never be sure for I would never be allowed to use my talent in the orphanage.

Remembering those times I head out side and past the garden towards the woods that neighbor it. After slipping under the wire fence that separates the two I head to the small meadow that I always went to. When I finally get there I put my bag down and grab the extra blanket out. Laying down I look up at the stars and start to wonder again. I wonder what could be out there, what other things could be found.

Right when I start to wonder of all of the possibilities that are out in the universe I hear this faint noise. Jumping up I look around looking for what is causing the strange noise. It grows louder and I grab my things, pack them, and start to leave when what looked like something out of a dream hovered down from the sky. To me it looked like a strange helicopter, but as the dust settled I saw that it could only be a spaceship of some kind. I want to run away but that strange feeling comes to me and tells me to stay. Staying just standing there I decide to face who was inside even though fear was eating away at what bravery that I had left.

A door in the back of the ship opened with a hissing sound and more dust was kicked up from the ground and at first, no one came out. Then all of a sudden a figure walked out and turned to me. It was large, it's head was tall and had a small ponytail coming out of it at the top. It was wearing a belt with a little cylinder on it that I knew must be a weapon. I started to back away from it but I sensed that it was peaceful and that I would not be harmed.

"Whh...Who are you?" I ask still afraid, trying to steady my voice. I almost jumped out of my skin when it spoke.

"I am Ki-Adi-Mundi. You may call me Mundi." He said. He didn't approach me but instead waited for me to respond.

"Why are you here?" I decide to ask.

"I have come for you Terra, I am a friend of your family." he tells me with a calm, slow voice. I'm so confused. How could he know my name and what does he mean by being a friend of my family?

"I don't have a family, I'm an orphan." I tell him.

"You don't have a family in this time." he tells me. I have no idea what he means by this time and I stay quiet.

"If you trust me, Terra, I can explain everything to you." he explains. Still confused that feeling comes and I feel as if I have to trust this alien for he has no intent to hurt me and he may know more about my past then anyone. I nod yes in response.

"Terra, you are from the future. Your parents invented three space ships that allow for time travel. In my time, there is a great evil that wanted to use those ships for their own advancement. When your parents realized this they also learned about your inner power. I am a user of what we call the Force, and so are you. The Force is a power that flows through all living beings and some can even manipulate it to for example, move objects." he pauses, allowing me to absorb what he has said.

"So, I have special powers? Does that count sensing things?" I ask him.

"Yes. And yes. The evil that was looking for the ship was also looking for you so, even though you were just a few days old, your parents sent you here and destroyed the ship that they were using. I was with them when they did this. Then they hid the other two ships where no one not even I could find it, until a couple of days ago. The problem was that the evil that pursued your parents happened to find the other ship and has been trying to find you in the past. Luckily, I have seemed to find you first and I hope to take you back to the time that you belong in so that you can be kept safe." he finishes. "I won't force you to come with me, it is your choice."

"How will I get used to going from this time to the future? The differences must be huge." I say.

"You are right. But I think you will adjust well to living in the Temple."

"What is the Temple?" I ask.

"The Jedi Temple is the training and home base you could say for the Jedi. The Jedi are users of the Force that are peacekeepers of the universe. I am a Jedi Master and a high council member of the Jedi Council. The evil users of the Force are members of the Sith also known now as a part of the Separatists, who use what is called the Dark side of the Force. They are causers of war and the person pursuing you is a member of the Separatists." he explains.

"So, the person trying to find me is trying to kill me?" I ask.

"Yes, so if you are willing to come with me we must hurry." he says. I know that I must go with him to the time that I belong,

"I will come, Mundi." I respond. Mundi turns and starts walking back to the ship and I quickly follow. Right when we get inside the door closes and Mundi rushes to what must have been the pilot's seat and we took off. I sat down in the seat next to him and with the light in the ship see that belt that he was wearing with the strange cylinder hanging on it. Mundi must have noticed my gaze and a smile came to his face.

"It is called a lightsaber. It is a sword and is the weapon of both the Jedi and Sith. And you will learn how to wield one." he says.

"But you said that it is used by Jedi. How would I learn to use something like that?" I ask.

"Well, you are going to become a Jedi. But before you become a Jedi you will have to be a Padawan, a Jedi apprentice." he explains.

When we arrive at the ship that my parents invented, our little ship flies into the cargo hold and the door closes. We get out and I follow Mundi to the main ship's cockpit. Instead of taking off Mundi turns to me. He is about to speak when an alarm goes off and Mundi rushes to the controls.

" It looks like your pursuer has found us. We will have to hurry." We take off immediately and soon the stars are blurred into lines. Then they start to seem like they are swirling. Mundi leaves the pilot's seat and rushes out of the cockpit, leaving me to stand there and worry about what is next. When Mundi gets back he is holding a small syringe with a greenish-blue liquid in it.

" I'm sorry but I will have to leave you. I am taking you to the city of the Jedi Temple. I can't take you directly to the temple but I can drop you off near it. Also, this" he holds up the syringe "is going to take your memories away for a few hours so that it you are caught by any Separatist members then you will have no memories to tell them. That will keep you safe until you can get to the temple or get the attention of one of the Jedi that will be on the streets. After I drop you off in the city I will have to lead the pursuer off in a different direction so all you have to do is get to the temple and talk to the Jedi Master and High Council member Yoda." his voice is rushed. I can sense the danger.

"Okay. I understand." I say quickly. I put out my arm to Mundi and he injects with the drug and soon my vision becomes blurry and I start to lose my balance. As I fall I feel Mundi catch me as I black out not knowing what will come next.


	3. Episode2: Memory loss

Episode 2-Memory loss

Waking up I feel like I have been asleep for a few hours and I rub my eyes to get them to focus but when they finally do so I don't see the walls of my bedroom of the orphanage that I was expecting. What I do see is the side of a building. I jump up and look around to find that I am in an alley in a city that I don't recognize. I come to the conclusion that I must be dreaming. I decide to pinch myself to test if I can feel pain only to find that I can and that this isn't a dream.

After a few minutes trying to figure out how I got here I decide to get out of this alley to get a better look at this city to find something that I might recognize. When I step out of the alley, I look up to see the largest, tallest buildings that I have ever seen and cars flying in between them. Shocked at the site of the flying cars I back up a little and then look around to find a shop to my left. I figure comes out of the doorway and as I see that it is a short, fat, green, blob alien I jump and crash into some stands with all sorts of items on it and they fall to the ground all around me. Scared out of my mind I try to get everything off of me and get away but the alien grabs me by the arm.

"Thief! What did you take?" it yells at me. I'm too frightened to answer and instead I try to free my arm from his grip. The grip tightens but I wiggle myself free and run in the opposite direction as fast as my legs will let me.

"That Thief! She stole from me!" he yells in my direction. I sense someone pursuing me and as I try to round a corner find a dead end. I spin around to find two people, one human and the other an alien. As they come towards me the human pulls out a light sword. I put my back to the wall and collapse to my knees. The alien comes to me and puts my hands in some type of high tech cuffs.

"Did you steal anything Miss?" the human says after putting his sword away. The alien lifts me to my feet.

"Nnnnn..." my voice shudders in fear. Tears roll down my face. "No." I finally say. I am taken back to the shop and the shop owner is picking up the mess I made when he looks up to see us approaching.

"That's her! That's the girl that stole from me!" he tells the men.

"What did she steal from you?" the alien says.

"I don't know but I do know that she stole something from me!" he tells them. I am searched and when they find nothing the alien turns back to the shop owner.

"She has nothing on her. How do we know that she stole from you?" he asks.

"She probably dumped what she stole when you started chasing her!"

"That isn't possible, we didn't see anything when we came back. She didn't steal from you she just knocked your things over. Have a nice day." the human says. We turn and head away from the shop and soon come to one of those flying cars.

"Okay, now who are you?" the human asks me.

"T...Terra." I say.

"What planet are you from?" he asks next. I'm confused but I answer truthfully.

"Earth." I say. The two men look at each other and then the alien turns to me.

"There is no planet called Earth." he tells me.

"But..." I don't understand what is going on.

"You are going to have to come with us, to the temple. There, the Council will figure out what to do with you." says the human.

We get into the car and I am placed into the backseat. I still have the cuffs on and as I look down at my hands I am so overwhelmed that I burst into tears and sobs. Eventually the car comes to a stop and when I look up I see we are parked next to a building that resembles a pyramid. The two men get out and the human helps me out. I wipe my face with my bonded hands and let the men lead me to where they wish.

We enter a room and I see many different people a couple of humans and a few aliens seated in a semi-circle. They seemed to be having a conversation when we walk in and they quickly look up.

"We are sorry to disturb you." the human says, bowing to the ones seated. I assume that those that are seated are the council that the human man spoke of earlier.

"What is your reason for being here?" A blue alien says. It's face looks like a human but instead of hair it has two things that extend from the head and make a tip at the end, though they are not hair but skin like extra extensions of the head.

"We found this girl in the streets, she seemed confused and then claimed that she was from a planet called Earth." the human says to the council.

I look down to the floor ashamed that I have no memory of what happened to me and why I am here in this strange world. I see something out of the corner of my eye to my left and when I turn my head I notice that there are three other people there, two human men and a alien girl about my age. The men are looking at the council members but as I keep looking at them the girl looks at me and stares into my eyes with curiosity. I let go of my gaze with her and turn back to the council.

"Come forward you must." a small short green alien says to me with a raspy like voice. Nervously I step forward and face the members of the council.

"The men that brought you here said that you claim that you are from a planet called Earth. What do you have to say?" the man to the right of the green alien says.

"I am from Earth but I have no memory of how I got here or even where I am. The last thing that I remember is being up late at night at the orphanage that I live at." I tell them. I keep trying to run through the memories that are in my mind to find out what happened but every time that I go through them there seems to be a black out where something is missing.

The council turns to each other and then the green alien turns to me.

"Has been decided it is. Here at the Temple, held you will be." he says. The human man next to him speaks up.

"You are not in any trouble. You will be held only because we are unsure of who you are. Once we can understand who you are and where you came from, you can leave here." he nods to the guards and they lead me out and down many hallways to a corridor. We stop at a small empty room with no door.

"In here." the human orders.

I walk inside and as soon as I am inside I hear a strange _zwoop_ sound and when I turn around I find some sort of force field as a door. The guards walk away and leave me alone. Scared I sink to the ground and pull me knees to my chest. A few tears start to stream and sobs escape my lips. A pillow sits on a bed next to me and I reach for it. My hand is just short of reaching it but after a surge of energy in my body, I reach the pillow. It was almost like the pillow came to my hand but I dismiss the idea and pull the pillow to my chest to muffle the sobs. After hours of crying, I fall into a hard sleep.

The sounds of footsteps are near. I jolt awake and look around me. I got up too quickly and my head is twirling. I come back into focus and light footsteps are coming closer. I wait to sight the person approaching. When they finally come close enough for me to see, I find that it is the girl I saw in the council room. She turns around and sees me.

"Oh. There you are." she says, coming up to the force field blocking the entryway to my cell. "I'm Ahsoka Tano. I saw you in the council room." she says.

"Wh... why are you here?" I ask her. What reason could have caused her to come and talk to me?

"I heard what you had to saw. I believe you. I don't think that you can remember how you got here." she tells me.

"It's true, I can't remember. But I can see flashes, like the memories are there but I can't get them. You may be the only one that believes me." I say.

"What was your name again?" Ahsoka asks.

"Terrisa Novella. But that was the name my orphanage gave me based on the name in this," I show her my necklace "it has the name Terra Nova in it, so that became my name." I finish.

"Well Terra, I think you were meant to come here to the temple." Ahsoka says.

"I think you may be right. But then who brought me here?" I ask.

"We will have to find out." Ahsoka says.

"If I ever get out of here." I say. Suddenly a wave of dizziness hits me and I stumble and catch the wall, leaning all of my weight on it. The room looks like it is spinning and my head starts to ache.

"Terra, are you okay?" Ahsoka asks, a worried tone in her voice. "Terra?"

"I...I.." I stumble. My balance is off and the dizziness is getting worse. My weight shifts on the wall and I slowly realize that I am falling. Soon the floor is horizontal and my vision is getting blurry. My thoughts seem to slow and then everything goes black.


	4. Episode3: Remembered

Episode3: Remembered

I wake up slowly, the room starting out blurry before my vision focuses. Then I jump up into a sitting position. I'm on a bed in a completely white room.

"Oh, Terra, you're awake." Ahsoka says from a seat near my bed.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, you just passed out. You've been out cold for about a day." she explains.

"I remember." I say. "I remember everything. I know why I'm here. I know who brought me here. I remember everything."

"Wait, you can remember everything? How? How could you just get your memory back just like that?" she asks.

"The person who brought me here injected me with something. It was to remove my memory of him and what he told me until I got here. He didn't want me to get into any trouble if I was caught before I could get to the temple." I explain.

The door of the room slides open quickly and two men step in. I recognize them immediately, for they are the two men who were with Ahsoka in the council room. Ahsoka seems surprised to see them.

"Masters," she greets them as they walk in. The darker dressed and younger one turns to me.

"So, our little guest is finally awake." he says, a little rudely.

"Now, Anakin, you don't have to be so harsh." the older and lighter dressed man says.

"Come on Obi-Wan, for all we know, she could be working for the Separatists." Anakin says. That little comment makes me a little angry.

"I don't work for the Separatists. I'm hiding from them." I explain flatly, standing up to stand my ground.

"You remember?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Yes, I can remember everything." I explain. "Ahsoka knows that too."

"How can we be sure?" Anakin asks.

"Because the person who brought me here was one of the Grand Masters." I say to him, an angry tone hinting my voice.

"Which Grand Master?" Obi-wan asks.

"Master Ki-Adi-Mundi." I tell them all. Ahsoka's eyes widen a little when she hears his name.

"Hm. So this is what he has been doing." Obi-wan says absentmindedly.

"Please, Masters. I need to speak with the council again. As soon as possible." I say.

"Of course. This is very important." Obi-wan says. Anakin looks unhappy but he goes along and leaves the room. I follow Obi-wan outside. Two guards are standing just outside the door.

"I'm sorry Terra, but these are just for precaution." Obi-wan says as he puts the same cuffs on my hands again.

"I understand." I say. I am lead into the council room and before me again sits all of the Grand Masters, except one.

"Come again have you." Master Yoda says.

"Yes Master." I say bowing to them all. "I have come to tell you all that I have remembered everything."

"Everything? Please then, explain." Master Windu says.

"I was brought here by Grand Master Mundi. He injected me with a serum that left me with no memories of what he told me. He dropped me off in the city with the intention that I would find the Jedi Temple before he came back. The serum was also so that if I was captured before I got here, I wouldn't be able to tell them anything."

"Captured you say?" Yoda says.

"Yes, Master Mundi was worried that I might be captured by the Separatists." I explain.

"Why would the Separatists be looking for you?" Windu asks.

"He didn't explain. He just told me that I needed to get to the temple as soon as I could. Then he said he would return." I answer, remembering what Mundi told me. "He should be coming back today."

"Hm. Then we will just have to await his return." Windu says. "and for now, you are released." he waves at the guards who remove my handcuffs.

"Thank you, Masters." I say bowing again before I follow Ahsoka out. The door closes quickly behind us, then opens again. I turn around to see Master Windu standing there.

"Master Windu." Obi-wan greets him.

"A transmission has come through for you. I'm sure it is the latest update on your mission. It is waiting for you in the transmission room." Windu says.

"Hm. Thank you. I have been waiting for an update. We should go Anakin." Obi-wan says.

"Sure thing. Come on snips." Anakin says. Ahsoka follows her master. Leaving me alone with Master Windu.

"You know Terra, I wasn't sure what to believe when you told us about Mundi. I'm still not sure if I can believe it." he says.

"I understand. It seems hard to believe." I admit.

"Follow me Terra." Windu says as he starts to head down a hallway. I don't really know what to do so I start to follow him. "I don't know why Mundi found you or whether your story about being from Earth is even true." he says. "But I do know that for whatever reason that he did, Mundi had to have seen something great in you to send you here."

"Thank you Master." I say wholeheartedly.

We stop at a door that slides open to a small room with a little bed and a sofa. To the right was a large window looking outside of the Temple. Windu gestures for me to go inside. I cautiously walk into the bedroom.

"This guest room is yours for the time being. We will notify you when we get any news of Mundi's return." he explains.

"Um. Thank you." I say. Windu leaves, the door closing behind him.

I walk over to the bed and sit on it. It seems comfy. I see something from the window and get up to go and see. I find that the room I am in is very high from the ground and many ships and cars are zooming around in the air. I just stand there and watch them fly through the air. My mind starts wander and many random questions pop into my head. Then I hear my door open again. I look to see Ahsoka there.

"Can I come in?" she asks.

"Ya. Sure." I say. She walks in and sits down on the sofa. I go and sit on the bed opposite of her. "Well at least I've made one friend in this universe." I say.

"Friend." Ahsoka says absentmindedly. She leans forward and grabs a decorative metal sphere from a bowl on the little coffee table. She lets it roll around in her hands before it starts to float in the air. My eyes widen as a familiar feeling comes to me and I watch Ahsoka and the metal ball.

"You're using the force." I state. Ahsoka looks up and the ball falls back into her hands.

"Yeah. You know about the force?" she asks.

"Mundi explained that the Jedi can use it. And that there is an evil side as well. How it is an energy that lives in all things around the universe. Users can manipulate things. Like different objects." I say.

"He was right. Some Jedi can even sense things or see visions. Like Master Yoda." she says.

"Sense things?" I wonder out loud. Could that be like what I sense?

"Terra? What is it?" Ahsoka asks.

"Well. It's just that I can sense things sometimes. Like something tells me to do something or if doing something is safe or not." I explain.

"Huh. That explains why Master Mundi found you. You could be a force wielder." she says. She looks at the ball in her hand and makes it float again, making that feeling come too.

Suddenly, she flings the ball at my face. I hold up my hands to block it but after a few moments, I don't feel the impact from the ball. I move my hands away from my face and see the ball floating just a few inches from them. I cup my hands and the ball falls into them. I look up to Ahsoka who shares with me the same shocked look on her face.

"Did I do that?" I ask her.

"Yes." she simply answers.

"Wow. So that's what Mundi meant when he said I had powers." I say, chuckling lightly.


End file.
